Second Chance
by OCsCan'tDance
Summary: The Sovereigns have decided to give the evil digimon that once threatened the digital world a second chance... They only hope that the ones chosen to purify the hearts of these Dark Digimon can purify their own hearts. But what happens when the Sovereigns didn't forsee the returning of the Darkness? Will the new Chosen Children fall to corruption? Or corrupt the Darkness first?
1. Prologue

OCsCantDance here with another forever WIP. XD

Ok, so I realize I should be working on other things. Like homework. And Kiribans. All that good stuff.

BUT I GOT THIS IDEA FOR A FIC.

AND I HAVE TO WRITE IT.

I'M SO SORRY.

Anyways~ Enough of me blabbing. You want stories, that's what you came here for. I won't keep you from it. Just as long as you give some feedback, please.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything, I just kinda came up with this plot in the thing in my face called a brain. C:**

* * *

SaberLeomon treaded carefully through the area he was currently in. The Sovereigns had trusted him to receive the data they had asked for from the Dark Whirlpool- a most dangerous grave. Digicode freely floated around, displaying just how deteriorated the area was.

Evil emanated from within the whirlpool. SaberLeomon could sense it. Strong digimon laid dead here. Strong, evil ones. It sent a shiver through SaberLeomon's spine. He recognized almost every one of these auras. Why would the Sovereigns want this data?

SaberLeomon wouldn't question the sovereigns. They had a reason for this, and SaberLeomon wasn't in a place to question it. SaberLeomon, ignoring the wails of reformatted ghosts of data, pulled out the eight empty digicores he had been assigned and approached the Dark Pool before him.

The dark, nearly black data before the Vaccine digimon swirled and split off into eight groups, same as the number of digicores, which they then flooded into, one group per core. They each turned the pure cores into sick, black tar-like balls of data as SaberLeomon left the Dark Whirlpool, toting the cruel orbs along. Once enough distance was put between him and the core of evil, the Sovereigns would be able to reach their holy power to SaberLeomon and transfer his data to their holy plane.

Soon enough, SaberLeomon gained enough distance from the center of darkness, and his data was pulled to Azulongmon's plane, along with the cores the Sovereign had entrusted with the lion digimon.

"I thank you, SaberLeomon." Azulongmon spoke as the darkened cores floated to him.

"My Sovereign, Azulongmon, may I ask of you a question?" SaberLeomon humbly spoke.

"Yes, you may."  
"Why do you need such corrupted data?"

"SaberLeomon, do you believe in second chances?" Azulongmon seemed to smile in a hopeful manner.

"I believe those who are worthy of a second chance deserve it."

"Hm... an interesting view, I must say~."

"My Sovereign, what does this relate to my question?" SaberLeomon looked up with worry at the Sovereign of the East.

"Do not worry yourself with it, SaberLeomon." Azulongmon replied in a tone that displayed his understanding of the small mega's concern. "You shall know, in time. I promise you this."  
"Ah. Thank you, my Sovereign."  
"If you have any more inquiries of me, then I please bade you ask them now. In a few minutes, I will require much time alone."  
"I understand, my Sovereign." SaberLeomon spoke with a respectful dip of his head. "I do not have any more questions to ask you. I shall entrust you with my absence."

"Alright." At Azulongmon's final reply, SaberLeomon padded to the exit teleporter leading to the Digital Plane, until Azulongmon's voice stopped him once more.

"Ah, one more thing, SaberLeomon..." The Sovereign spoke with urgence in his voice. "Please inform Gennai that we are in need of another eight...

"This is a task far greater than ever imagined..."


	2. Chapter 1

Haha, what is it with me and chapter stories and uploading the prologue and first chapter one after the other?

I don't know, but I hope you know what a Tsukaimon is.

And fair warning, this is a mainly OC story, in case that wasn't obvious. I may have decided if I want to bring the Digi-Destined in, but you won't know that, will you? C:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, there wouldd be an English dub of Xros Wars out already and we wouldn't be waiting for one.**

* * *

Tsukaimon padded around the area he was in with a light, annoyed growl, ears flapping slightly. He hadn't gotten ahold of flying in this form yet. No, he was used to flying in his Champion form. Not Rookie.

At the moment, the purple digimon was searching for the others. He had no idea who they were. All he could tell was that they were evil digimon such as himself.

All the Rookie digimon could notice of the island was

"At least I recognize this place."

He- and apparently the other digimon he was sensing were on File Island. Tsukaimon knew this place as well as the back of his Champion form's hand. Oh how he dreaded this tiny, weak, little Rookie form of his. He would take vengeance on the Sovereigns for this, most certainly.

Of course he couldn't do that now. No, they had forcefully reformatted Tsukaimon into his rookie form. He would have been fine naturally reformatting himself. Then he wouldn't be stuck as a Rookie level.

The sound of bickering met Tsukaimon's ears as he approached a small clearing.

"Quit that insufferable singing of yours, it's getting on my last nerves!"

"You just can't app-ur-eeciate my bee-yu-tiful digi-vocal chords!" The accent of this voice bothered Tsukaimon. It reminded him of things from the Real World, which reminded him of the children who had defeated him here on this very island.

"Why don't the both of you shut your mouths!" Tsukaimon found a growl coming from his throat as he entered the clearing, getting a good look at the digimon who were previously verbally fighting: a Goblimon and a Dokunemon.

"And just who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" Dokunemon hissed.

"I am nothing short of the ruler of this island and you would do well to remember that, you pitiful excuse for a digimon!" Tsukaimon replied with as much venom as the Dokunemon possessed in its data.

"The ruler of a-this island?" Goblimon laughed like a fool. "A-last time I checked that was a-Devimon."

"Say that again and I shall stuff you to the brim with as many black gears as your fat little body can contain!"

The shuffling of the nearby bushes brought the attention of the Rookie digimon away from verbally abusing each other. From the shrubbery stepped two beings that made Tsukaimon want to retch: humans. Specifically, two of them.

"You're just getting us more lost, we should stay still and preserve our energy. At least that way we might have a few more hours." The one speaking wore a black outfit consisting of workout pants and a sweatshirt. Limp around her neck, below her short, dyed-black hair were goggles that reminded each of the digimon of someone they absolutely loathed.

"Oh, please, Jade. I know this forest like the back of my perfectly manicured hand." The other human wore an elaborate outfit the color of fresh cherry tree blossoms. Her fashion sense easily reminded the Rookies of yet another they all despised.

"Your hand is gloved at nearly all times. How can you know your hand well if you can't even see it?"

"Shut up, Jade."

It was then that the humans finally took notice of the Rookie digimons before them. Silence pursued said discovery instantaneously.

Said silence was ruptured by a Kuwagamon. It cut a few trees down in its path, including ones dreadfully close to the small gathering. A domino effect followed, pulling trees onto the grou.

The Kuwagamon, misled to believe that its prey had been destroyed, proceeded to fly off. It would come back for them later. Little did it know its targets had managed to survive. Between the trees and the ground was a small space, of which was currently filled with Rookie digimon and two humans. Tsukaimon was extremely grateful of his short stature in this setting, as he was the only one not needing to kneel over or scrunch up to be free from having a tree to the head. As for the humans, they were pitifully clinging to the ground, like bugs on a wall that had just barely missed being swatted and didn't move for fear of being swatted again.

"That was a rather uncharacteristic stroke of luck..." The girl whom spoke had managed to pull the goggles adorning her neck up to her eyes, in spite of the recent outburst of chaos. "Are you alright, Anika?"  
"Y-y-yea..." The pink clad girl beside Jade whimpered, frightened.

A flash of light caused the entire group to take on fright as the trees were completely obliterated into data fragments. Two finite data beams struck the ground and were gone in another flash. They left behind an item, and as Tsukaimon ran his gaze over them, he felt himself scowl as he recognized the items:

Digivices.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! OCsCantDance back here with a derpy keyboard and a short chapter!

Oh and some random facts you totally didn't need to know.

1) Second Chance is my first fic that I have an official notebook and folder both for. All my other fics have either been on loose-leaf or in a binder. The notebook is green and the folder is yellow.

2) On the drafts, I've actually taken time out of my life to write Chapter markers and the title of the fic in Digicode.

3) _I don't own Digimon._ :C This fact makes me a sad panda, because I want more Digimon merchandise besides 1 Greymon card, the first Digimon manga issue, and a Keramon toy.

* * *

Candlemon chuckled to himself contently as he hopped about the desert. The Sovereigns were fools to speed up his reformatting. A tactical suicide. While the Data Rookie was stuck as just that- a Rookie level, far from his exalted Mega form- at least he wasn't stuck formatting for the next few years.

Who was the Data digimon kidding?

He hated being stuck as a Rookie.

Bringin his mind off of the topic, Candlemon couldn't help but notice how empty the desert was. It was emptier than it should have been. No Chuchidarumons. No Togemons. No Meramons.

Well, that was fine too. Candlemon kept telling himself that. He was fine being alone. It wasn't like he was lonely or anything. He couldn't afford to staunch his reputation with such an idea. So he wasn't lonely.

Behind him, Candlemon heard the crunching of sand underneath some sort of solid. The Rookie discreetly used the flame on his head to look at what it was, hopping along still.

Upon discovering what it was, Candlemon silently chuckled to himself-

This would be interesting~!

"Y'know, in all my life, I've never seen a candle that hopped!" The figure chuckled, easily walking fast enough with his tall legs to catch up to the Rookie digimon before him. "Hell, I've never seen a candle that could blink either! Got a name, too?"

"Candlemon is mine, perhaps you'll tell me yours~?" Said digimon gave a broad, waxy grin to the human child before him. Sure he had been defeated by children such as this one, but no one said he had to keep grudges against the entire race!

"The name's Jack. A pleasure to meet you, Candlemon." The boy gently ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair as he spoke, other hand in his jacket pocket.

"Jack, hm?" Candlemon chuckled. "Interesting!~"

"Isn't it?" Jack's grin grew wide.

"Demi Dart!" A voice cried out as a dart barely missed stabbing Jack.

"G-gah!" The boy found himself stumbling backwards after his close encounter with death.

"Grr! I'll not miss this time, human brat!" The DemiDevimon whom had thrown the dart growled angrily as another dart appeared in his talon. "Demi Dart!"

"Bonfire!" Candlemon released a few stray fires from his Digicore that met with DemiDevimon's darts midair, incinerating them instantaneously in a fiery explosion.

"Insufferable Data! I'll annihilate you as well!" The DemiDevimon dired another dart, this one aimed at Candlemon. It pathetically seeped through the Data's deceitful wax body. Candlemon then proceeded to dramatically hack up the needle, still filled with its poisonous data.

"Agh! That tastes absolutely horrible!" Candlemon scowled, rubbing his tongue off feverishly.

At this, Jack laughed light-heartedly, his gaze flicking around the area. He immediately ceased his laughter upon seeing another human, passed out in the sandy ocean. By now, the two Rookies had begun bickering amongst themselves.

"Guys..." The blonde spoke rather meekly at first. When he brought his gaze back to the Rookies, he had found that Candlemon had trapped DemiDevimon in wax. They were still arguing. Jack then proceeded to raise his voice. "Guys!"

Candlemon brought his mischievous gaze away from his prey and up to JAck. DemiDevimon simply hissed and looked to his trapped appendages. He would find it difficult to get his wings out of the wax easily.

"Hm?~" Candlemon innocently replied.

"Candlemon, do you think you could help me out?" Jack's voice took on an extremely serious tone, in stark contrast to the one he had just a few minutes ago.

"I'm sure I could.~" The Data Rookie only continued playing around.

At this, Jack only sighed, exasperated, and pulled the hood of his jacket over his head, going over to the figure he had seen in the sand. Candlemon followed him, the only protest being that from DemiDevimon, who only hissed at Candlemon to release the Virus. Candlemon soon found out why Jack had been so serious.

Another human laid in the sand, unresponsive. Two items were secured in his hands. Two items Candlemon very well recognized.

Digivices.


End file.
